


I Say A Little Prayer

by a_single_plum



Series: Silly Love Songs [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_plum/pseuds/a_single_plum
Summary: Forever, forever you'll stay in my heartAnd I will love youForever, and ever, we never will part- "I Say A Little Prayer" by Aretha FranklinMike reflects on his and El's relationship.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: Silly Love Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671787
Kudos: 6





	I Say A Little Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I love Stranger Things. I also happen to love Valentine's Day, fluff, and happy endings. :) After rewatching the show earlier this winter I decided to give myself a fun little writing challenge. I chose 20 of my favorite love songs, randomized my list, took the first 14 (since it was supposed to be a fic a day from the beginning of February until Valentine's Day but...things happened lol), and started writing 14 ficlets based on those songs.
> 
> These stories are mostly AU featuring various characters and pairings, and I've interpreted 'love' to mean everything from family and friendship to romantic relationships. But the one thing all 14 ficlets will have in common is fluff. Soft, sappy, sugary sweet fluff. No angst, no drama, nothing serious. This is all silly shenanigans and hearts and flowers and everything happy. I will warn in advance that I'm not the greatest writer, but I'm having so much fun with these, and I hope they will be fun to read as well!
> 
> The series title is taken from the song "Silly Love Songs" by Paul McCartney. 
> 
> The title for this ficlet is taken from "I Say A Little Prayer" by Aretha Franklin.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoy! :)

Ever since he met El Mike knew he wanted to be with her.

During their long seperation, when he didn't know where she was or if she was even alive, she was in his mind and his heart every day. As he spoke into the radio, sending out a desperate plea for her to answer, he imagined her sitting in front of him, her smile lighting up her entire face. He longed to hold her hand, hear her say his name, maybe even kiss her one more time.

When they were finally reunited El looked even more beautiful than he remembered. He could hardly believe she was real. Holding her in his arms there in the Byers' house, he silently promised that they would never be seperated again.

Ten years later, with El gazing up at him adoringly as they shared their first dance as husband and wife, Mike leaned down to kiss her. He had kept his promise. And he would keep it for the rest of their lives.


End file.
